Write A Caption
Celebrate Write A Caption's first birthday by posting your caption for one of the photos below, or on one of over 700 images in the archive Don't forget to get polled. =Severe Weather Hits Midwest, Photo #1= * Hillary left a path of destruction in her wake. * Global Warming attacks America's heartland with gallons and gallons of warmth.--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 21:51, 12 December 2007 (UTC) =Severe Weather Hits Midwest, Photo #2= Barbara Bush left a path of destruction in her wake. * Lincoln actively refutes Al Gore's claims of global warming. - The Lake Effect 22:22, 12 December 2007 (UTC) =Severe Weather Hits Midwest, Photo #3= * Path of Destruction trifecta completed by Nancy Pelosi who ironicaly hurt a supporter/bear --WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 07:22, 12 December 2007 (UTC) * And this is what happens when Stephen Colbert develops mutant powers like Iceman. - The Lake Effect 22:20, 12 December 2007 (UTC) =Scientists Find Source Of Aurora Borealis= Tommy Chong's fortress of solitude was never hard to find. 06:59, 12 December 2007 (UTC)Grazon Incidentally, sasquatches and yeti are now known to suffer from serious indigestion and gas problems. It's true, Bigfoot's farts are responsible for climate change. - The Lake Effect 21:54, 12 December 2007 (UTC) =Winter In The Black Forest, Germany= &%#@#@#@#@ing! Al Gore and Zee Global worming. 21:46, 17 December 2007 (UTC)Grazon =Royal Opera House Of London Stages The Nutcracker= Ron Reagan is planning to hit this tonight. =The Greatest President Ever Inspects Troops= * The President holds back tears, emotional from the brilliance of the administration's troop surge plan. - The Lake Effect 15:57, 14 December 2007 (UTC) *"(cough, cough)....lay prone... eh eh, just kiddin guys."--GlennBecksAT**l (talk) 20:36, 14 December 2007 (UTC) *No one had the heart to tell George the troops were on the other side--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 20:18, 15 December 2007 (UTC) * All the troops showed their respect for the President's wicked bad French mime skillz. --Careax 00:17, 21 December 2007 (UTC) =North Korea's Glorious Leader, Kim Jong Il, With Military Leaders= * "Okay, so right now, I'm NOT SO RONERY..." -The Lake Effect 15:58, 14 December 2007 (UTC) * Yoko Ono requires a military escort to protect her from those who blame her for the bands break up. 02:09, 16 December 2007 (UTC)Grazon :Excellent! * The generals were all keen to win their leader's vote in the "Biggest Silliest Hat Award". --Careax 00:14, 21 December 2007 (UTC) =Nuculer Facility Technician, Iran= Borat gets a new job at the Kazikstan Nuclear Facility. 02:07, 16 December 2007 (UTC)Grazon * Energy plant powered exclusively by Mahmoud's farts has its draw-backs. --Careax 00:12, 21 December 2007 (UTC) =Scientists Create Glow-in-the-dark Cat= The result of Borat getting a new job at the Kazikstan Nuclear Facility. 20:00, 15 December 2007 (UTC)Grazon :Good one! * Scientists, optimistic that luminous cats will be the new accessory for drug-addled kids, plan to open the Glowing Pussy night club. --Careax 00:09, 21 December 2007 (UTC) =Whales Wear Santa Hats= * Accepting Christmas, the whales are one step closer to accepting Jesus Christ, unlike those heathen sea lions. - The Lake Effect 22:47, 17 December 2007 (UTC) =Parking Garage Rescue= Surprisingly enough neither Laura Bush nor Ted Kennedy had anything to do with this. 00:45, 18 December 2007 (UTC)Grazon * Non-American car attempts suicide. -The Lake Effect 21:21, 18 December 2007 (UTC) =South Korean Legislature Discuss Impeachment= * Chaos breaks out in the Assembly building with news of the cafeteria's shortage of kimchee. -The Lake Effect 22:52, 17 December 2007 (UTC) * Someone was trying to cheat at W.O.W.! -00:44, 18 December 2007 (UTC) Grazon * Rain hysteria reaches a new level. --Careax 00:06, 21 December 2007 (UTC) =Scientists Genetically Modify Mouse To Not Fear Cats= * Mouse's testicles account for half of his mass. - The Lake Effect 23:06, 19 December 2007 (UTC) =Snow Storm Closes Schools In Pennsylvania= * Shoveling child laments not being able to learn about intelligent design. - The Lake Effect 23:05, 19 December 2007 (UTC) * Ron Paul, Jr. learns about a city without government subsidized snow shoveling.--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 23:15, 19 December 2007 (UTC) =Building Next To White House Damaged In Fire= * The location of Cheney's secret crypt was finally revealed when a stray shotgun round set his embalming jars on fire. --Careax 00:30, 21 December 2007 (UTC) =Time Magazine Chooses Putin For Person Of The Year= * Geez, just how many Time editors do you need to poison to get chosen? - The Lake Effect 07:08, 20 December 2007 (UTC) * "In post-Communist Russia President looks down you you!" --Careax 00:22, 21 December 2007 (UTC) =Dancers Rehearse For Christmas Show= * China launches new Weapons of Mass Revulsion on an unsuspecting America. --Careax 00:21, 21 December 2007 (UTC)